Colored Ripples
by Twilight PhoenixFyre
Summary: We see parts of Re:A Ripple in the Abyss through the eyes of others, but most of it is told by Kairi. Sometimes, however, there are thoughts that wish to be heard. A series of one-shots/deleted scenes told by various people from Re:ARitA. 'T' because Re:ARitA is.
1. Ripple 1, Purpose and Colors

**The Purpose and the Colors**

Hi there! It's Kairi. (The author, not the character.) Anyway, I was about two-thirds of the way through Chapter 30, which is told from Sync's POV, when I stopped and realized something. Many of the thoughts of the characters around Kairi are never heard, leaving us oftentimes to question their motives. And, in some cases, that's intentional. In others, however, it is resulting in some unwanted inquiries. So, I sat down and wondered how I could fix this without inserting short bits and pieces of other POVs into the chapters. That would have made the whole thing very choppy, which was not something I wanted to do at all.

Then, the plot bunny that was responsible for the avalanche mini-arc came to me and put this idea into my head.

Why not make a one-shot, told from Sync's POV, about coming down from Mt. Roneal, getting caught in the avalanche, and that last moment before passing out, when he realized that he had been dug out?

Which lead to me wondering, why not make a story for a number of these one-shots, giving insight into the characters around Kairi?

So, this was born. I've pegged down eleven characters as being central to the story, and it is from these eleven that these 'chapters' will come from. Each one has been assigned a color, and most of them are pretty easy to figure out. But, just in case, here's the lineup:

Red-Asch  
Pink-Nephry  
Orange-Seth  
Gold-Luke  
Green-Sync  
Blue-Jade  
Purple-Kairi  
Brown-Cantabile  
Black-Dark  
Silver-Reighn  
White-Starlorne

And yes, Kairi is on this list, more for the chapters where I either skipped a number of days, or it's told from someone else's POV and I don't go through at least part of the chapter from her POV.

Also, these one-shots will cover both Re:ARitA _and_ Re:AST (Re:A Spatial Tear). Really, Seth, Luke, Reighn, and Star don't start playing major roles in the story until Re:AST, and there's also no reason why I shouldn't just put all of these together.

Well, enough of my babbling. I'm already posting the first one. It's from Nephry's POV. Enjoy!


	2. Ripple 2, Pink Meeting

_So, this is the first of a number of 'common' titles. ('Common' titles, meaning that all or most of the characters have a 'chapter' titled thusly.) Anyway, this lines up with Chapter 1.1, Part 1 of Re:A Ripple in the Abyss. Enjoy! (I'll be posting another one tomorrow, I think.)  
_

* * *

**Pink Ripples – Nephry  
Meeting**

I sighed and set the pen down quietly. This paperwork was getting to me. I had a migraine from reading over it all, and it had to be done by Gnomeday. It was already Sylphday, so I was pushing it as it was.

I picked the pen back up and went back to work, managing to cut through a respectable pile before I put my pen down again. Then I huffed in frustration and stood, leaving m work right there and leaving it to its own devices for a while. Yes, it was unusual for me to lose my patience, but I abhorred paperwork.

"Missus Nephry?"

I paused to look at one of the maids. "Yes?" I prompted her. Arielle, if I remembered her name correctly.

"Miss Sara asked me to inform you that the duke will be away until Ifritday," she stated. I smiled. Well, that was good. I wouldn't have to worry about rushing to finish the paperwork I needed to return to him as much.

"Thank you, Arielle," I said "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a walk."

Arielle bowed and left, and I stepped out of the mansion happily. I let my feet take me wherever they pleased, until the darkening skies told me that I needed to return to my home. I was wandering along a street when I first saw her off to my right.

At first, I thought I was seeing things. I wasn't, however, and there really was a girl pacing back and forth along the side of the road wearing a short-sleeved shirt. She was rubbing her hands along her arms, obviously trying to keep warm.

"Oh my! You look like you're half-frozen!" I cried, seeing how pale she was and hurrying over to her. She glanced over her shoulder as I neared. "Oh, are those clothes warm at all?" I asked, seeing how thin her top seemed to be as I looked her over. Then my eyes widened. "And where are your shoes?!"

You see, on top of being out here in the cold wearing a thin, short-sleeved top, she was also completely barefoot.

The girl was shivering, obviously not taking well to the cold. "Half-frozen, completely lost, and absolutely no idea how I got here? Oh no, this situation looks absolutely wonderful," she grumbled sarcastically through chattering teeth.

I decided to count her intact sarcasm as a good thing as I wrapped an arm around her and started rubbing her bare arms in an attempt to help keep them warm. Then I started pulling her back toward the mansion. "Come with me, I'll get you some warmer clothes," I ordered softly. Though, I doubt she would have been arguing anyway.

Then she sighed, and I realized how strange it must be for a complete stranger like myself to be helping her. Well, I suppose I could attempt to rectify that problem. "I'm Nephry Osborne," I told her.

"I'm a Kairi-sicle," she replied. I could practically see the sarcasm dripping from her words, but that was fine. It meant she still had enough life in her to _be_ sarcastic. And, I couldn't help it. I giggled at her reply.

Well, I suppose this is what you end up with when you complain of paperwork. A lost, sarcastic teenage girl who, judging from the glares she was directing toward the various snow piles, did not care for the cold.

I could live with that.


	3. Ripple 3, Black Meeting

_This is Dark's POV, his 'Meeting' chapter, and lines up with Chapter 1.2, Part 2 of Re:ARitA. The next one will be Sync's POV, coming down from the mountain, whenever the heck I feel like writing it._

* * *

**Black Ripples – Dark  
Meeting**

"Alright, alright... Come on then, let's go," I grumbled, opening the door and pointing out at the snowy landscape. Koran happily jumped past me, running out into the forest without looking back. I briefly considered just closing the door and staying inside. Then I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat, pulling it on and closing the door behind me. Why not? A little walking never killed anyone.

A loud cry caught my ear as I wandered around the forest, and I froze. Then another screech reached me, and I relaxed. It was a glasruda, not a liger. That was good. I didn't want to have to chase down Koran.

Wait a second...

I pulled my hood over my head and started moving again. I was starting to suspect that that glasruda wasn't being attacked by one of his own kind, which could only mean...

I paused as I caught sight of the golden-orange that didn't belong. It was a young woman, and as I watched, she brought the sword in her hand down on the large bird, leaving it defenseless. Then she started attacking it again. Wait, was she all alone out her? Either she's a novice fighter (though the precision with which she was striking the monster suggested that this theory was wrong), or she's really stupid. You don't come out to Mt. Roneal and fight by yourself, unless you have a death wish.

As the monster fell to the ground, I started clapping slowly. The girl froze and turned to look at me. I stopped clapping, crossed my arms, and turned my face away from her, though she wouldn't have realized it, what with the hood in the way.

"Amazingly intelligent of you, wandering around in a forest by yourself. And well done with killing that monster," I said, sarcasm practically dripping from my lips.

The girl rolled her eyes and slipped something into her mouth, likely an Apple Gel, judging from how quickly the gash on her hip sealed up, followed closely by her clothing. "I didn't see you helping," she snapped. I scoffed.

"Add 'talking to total strangers' to the list of stupid things you've done today, would you?" I commented. The girl crossed her arms.

"If you wanted to harm me, you would have done so already, probably while I was still fighting with that monster. The fact that you haven't acted aggressively toward me also implies that you have no intention to do so," she replied. I raised an eyebrow as I turned my head to look at her fully, rather than just out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmm... Not quite as stupid as I first thought you were. Interesting..." I muttered. But, she still wasn't all that bright.

I shifted and pushed away from the tree I had been leaning against before turning away from her and heading into the forest. I heard a yeti's growl and the metallic hiss of a sword being draw from its sheath. I didn't bother to look over my shoulder. I knew she was fighting the monster.

As Koran bounded over to me, I sighed. "Well now... That was certainly an interesting way to start the day off."


End file.
